


Teeter

by Akire (rerae)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Or at least i think this is angst bro idk i usually write fluff, This is Kaiba after all, post-dsod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rerae/pseuds/Akire
Summary: The sense that he did something irrevocably wrong doesn't go away. In fact, the feeling only grows worse as the day progresses.





	Teeter

**Author's Note:**

> Take this word vomit it's been sitting in my notes for almost two years.
> 
> Er- but some background stuff first, I guess? Bc lol, I can only write vignettes. Post-dsod, Yugi and Kaiba had this bet thing that Kaiba is fully capable of move on from Atem and doesn't need to do something as dumb and extra as project himself into space for the sake of a children's card game. Then this shit happens.

 The sense that he did something irrevocably wrong doesn't go away. In fact, the feeling only grows worse as the day progresses. It's bad enough that he can barely focus on his work- He's reduced himself to a pile of nerves as well. And if Kaiba is completely honest with himself, the reason why he's like this is because of Yugi.

He spends nearly every waking moment mentally preparing himself, forming tens, if not hundreds, of stategies to combat various what-if scenarios. Things to say, how to act, what to do. Of course, all of his planning flies out the window the moment Yugi steps into his office.

He bolts upright from his chair, upsetting a stack of papers he has yet to give his signature of approval. His throat tightens when he meets eyes as wide and apprehensive as his own. Yugi hasn't come any closer. He's keeping his distance, using a coffee table and a desk as some sort of barricade.

Then, for who knows how long, they just stare at each other.

And of course, when Kaiba does make the first move, it has to be:

"Why are you here?"

Yugi's eyes crinkle up at the corners, but the smile he gives Kaiba is wrong. So wrong, in fact, that Kaiba wants to yell at him for daring to even consider that abomination of an attempt.

"Mokuba-kun told me you were back. I..." Yugi bites his bottom lip and drops eye contact for half a second before continuing, "Thank goodness you're alright, Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba clenches and unclenches his fist. He opens his mouth to speak, but his throat is suddenly so dry he can't utter a damn word. He wishes for Yugi's anger. Anger is something he knows how to deal with. Anger, condemnation, disappointment. Any of those. Not... this.

He watches as Yugi takes in a breath. A resolute one if his shoulders are anything to go by. Then, another pathetic excuse for a smile.

"Game set. You win, Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba breaks eye contact so quickly he nearly gives himself whiplash. He wracks his brain for something to say, screams at the nerves in his body to do something, furious at himself because for all his talk of being a man of action, when the situation calls for it, he does nothing.

"I came here." There's a pause from Yugi, a moment to collect thoughts. "Well, I came here, really, just to see if you're alright. I mean the way Mokuba-kun described the whole dimension traveling thing, it sounded like you were never... going to come back."

If his mental capacities were at optimal condition, Kaiba would have uttered something clever in response. With a touch of dry wit if he felt like the occasion called for it. Instead, his body flinches against his permission.

Of course, Yugi still gives him time to reply, being ever the gentlemen. Too bad Kaiba's tongue is still dead weight in his mouth.

"But. Well, I remembered our deal. So... yeah. Whatever your call is."

It takes a considerable amount of will power, but Kaiba looks up at the person standing in front of him. There's a war waging in Yugi's eyes, but he stands firm with his fists clenched at his sides. He doesn't cower. He's cracked, but not broken.

In this moment, Kaiba wishes for this quiet strength that Yugi possesses. Maybe then they wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. They were already teetering on a fine line. A fine line of what, Kaiba isn't even sure of yet, but it was one he didn't mind treading. That is, until now.

He isn't one for wishful thinking, but for a split second, Kaiba wishes that he invested in time travel instead.

Game set. That was what Yugi thought. That this duel that they've been playing at for months is finally over. However, unbeknownst to either of them, Yugi had set a card in his spell and trap card zone. Who knows how long it's been there or when it was even set, but it's work was done.

Sure, it's against the rules to activate an opponent's card, but this isn't an ordinary duel. Besides, Kaiba had screwed the rules before. He'll do it again, and he's doing it now.

"I didn't duel him."

He almost lets himself hope when he sees the way Yugi's eyes widen.

"Kaiba-kun?"

He sucks in a breath. He can't afford to screw this up.

"I was going to, but I didn't."

Yugi's brow furrows. "I don't understand."

Kaiba grips the arms of his chair like a lifeline. This isn't his forte. This isn't what he's used to doing. _Clinging_ to something. Being the closest he's ever been to... _begging_.

"There were side effects to using the Plana the way I did. The degeneration process proceeded quicker than I had projected." He swallows down the pride and pushes the words out before he loses his nerve. "I have a company to worry about. I have a brother. So I came back."

There are other reasons why, but he'd much rather tear up his Blue Eyes White Dragons before ever admitting it.

"I didn't duel him."

This game isn't over yet.

It's during times like these that Kaiba is grateful Yugi wears his heart on his sleeve. The way he presses his lips together tells Kaiba he's considering something. The way his fists clench tells Kaiba of his resolve. But Yugi is human, not a book. And even if Yugi can be predictable, Kaiba still has no way of projecting the outcome of this. The ball is in Yugi's court and all he can do is wait.

He hates it. This thing Yugi reduced him too.

"I..." Yugi's voice is so subdued that Kaiba nearly misses it. "I know this isn't my place to say, but _please_. Don't do something like this again."

Kaiba resists the urge to sag into his chair, but he does release a quiet breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"I won't."

Yugi smiles at him then. It's still not right, but it's better than that mess of an attempt he made when he first stepped into Kaiba's office. After a moment of silence, Yugi's eyes flicker off to one side and he bites at his bottom lip.

Oh, honestly.

"...What?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I... We're holding a duel tournament at the shop this weekend. It's just a small charity event. I know you just got back, but I was wondering if you'd... like to come...?"

Kaiba resists the urge to snort. Just when he thinks he's left the ball in Yugi's court, this man finds a way to throw it right back at him.

"What time?"

**Author's Note:**

> *yeets myself into the sun*
> 
> Thanks for reading, giving kudos, commenting, and bookmarking!


End file.
